The present invention relates to an IC card module having a multifunction, which is based on a standard such as plug-in UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card) or USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) or the like or has compatibility with those standards.
A multifunction memory card in which a card substrate based on a MMC card (MultiMediaCard) or SD card standard is equipped with an SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card unit together with a memory card unit, has been described in a patent document 1. Connector terminals provided in the card substrate are disposed in zigzags in two rows and provided with compatibility with an MMC card or SD card. Incidentally, MultiMediaCard is a trademark of InfineonTechnologiesAG. It is also abbreviated as “MMC”.
An IC card wherein a microcomputer for the IC card is mounted to a base card and contact terminals for obtaining access to the microcomputer are formed in the surface of the base card and wherein a flash memory and contact terminals for obtaining access to the flash memory are added thereto, has been described in a patent document 2. In the IC card, the base card is equivalent to the size of a credit card of 54 mm×86 mm×0.76 mm. The contact terminals for obtaining access to the IC card microcomputer meet a standard for terminal positions and functions, based on ISO/IEC 7816-2. The contact terminals for obtaining access to the flash memory respectively have a size and a layout based on a standard of a memory card like a smart card.    [Patent Document 1] International Patent Publication No. 01/84490, Pamphlet    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-334205